


Handbags

by LadyKes



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKes/pseuds/LadyKes
Summary: Daniel wasn’t sure when he’d started noticing Peggy’s handbags.  It hadn’t taken him any time at all to be aware of her in general since he wasn’t blind, but noting and mentally cataloging the handbags in particular had come a little later.





	Handbags

Daniel wasn’t sure when he’d started noticing Peggy’s handbags. It hadn’t taken him any time at all to be aware of her in general since he wasn’t blind, but noting and mentally cataloging the handbags in particular had come a little later. Maybe it had been the first time he covered a weekend shift with her. Normally he thought her bags tended to be pretty small, but this time the brown leather bag was larger. When she pulled an apple out of it during a much-deserved break from what looked like endless filing, most of which wasn’t actually hers, he buried a self-deprecating smile in the report he was supposed to be reading. Of course she’d bring something to eat during the shift, and of course she’d need to be able to fit that into her bag. She’d been in the field like all the rest of them and she knew food that slowed you down wasn’t usually worth it.

After that, he’d watched her handbag choices a little more closely. It helped that she had to walk right past his desk in the mornings and the afternoons, but he would have found a way to watch even if it hadn’t been that easy. Some bags told him she expected to be at the office for a while, others said that she was going somewhere after her shift and still others were probably just chosen to match her outfit, which they always did. The next thing he noticed was that even her smallest bags had room for whatever she considered the essentials and the largest were never so large that they didn’t suit her. He’d seen ladies with really large bags and they always looked a little off-balance to him, even if they were new and fashionable. 

He never told anyone about his observations and conclusions for so many reasons, but he considered it good practice for other surveillance tasks. It was handbags today, but it might be Hydra tomorrow. That it was also allowing him to learn more about Peggy Carter was a bonus. 

Once he got to know Peggy a little better and worked with her more often, he started noticing other things about her handbags, things that weren’t just their appearance, size, and function. The little black one with the long twisted strap had a mirror in the flap, which she used to look around corners or behind her while she touched up her lipstick. The rounded red one with the hard plastic handle had an extra heavy bottom and didn’t show blood if she walloped someone with it. The beaded one shaped like an envelope had a lock pick in the side seam and a hot wire in the top seam. And the blue one with snaps? He was pretty sure that one just looked good with her eyes.

Every handbag had a purpose and every purpose had a handbag. It was one of many things he grew to love about her, and he glanced down at the one she’d chosen for tonight out of habit. The event was theoretically just a boring State Department reception, and he was theoretically just her escort, but she’d gotten out the glittery black bag. The lab geniuses had put a tiny recording device in that one. 

“Expecting trouble?” he asked seriously while she turned so he’d zip her gown. He took the opportunity to drop a little kiss on the nape of her neck while he was there and smiled at the way she shivered. Even after so many years together, it was nice to know she still felt about him the way he felt about her. 

“Not particularly, but one never knows,” she admitted, and he chuckled understandingly.

“Well, whatever it is, you’ve got the right dress, the right shoes, and the right bag to handle anything that comes your way,” he assured her. The dress was one she could run in and also hid a thigh holster, the shoes were equally able to be worn while running, and of course there was the handbag.

“And even more than that, I have the right escort,” she reminded him, and leaned up for a swift kiss before she swept the handbag off the bed and went out to speak with the babysitter.

He took a moment to look at the row of handbags in the closet, then walked out after her. Peggy had her handbags, he had Peggy, and there was nothing he would change about either of those.


End file.
